Post Hoc, Ergo Propter Hoc
Press secretary C.J. Cregg (Allison Janney) tries to defuse a potentially nasty public clash between the President (Martin Sheen) and his wilful Vice President (Tim Matheson) concerning the Veep's quotes about a bill favored by the chief executive. Exasperated political consultant Mandy Hampton (Moira Kelly) drowns her troubles when her only client ignores her advice and agrees to bottle up a key bill in committee that could have been costly for the President if put to a vote. The President forges a kinship with a young Navy captain (Reuben Santiago-Hudson) who's substituting for his regular White House physician - so much, in fact, that he asks him to assume the position on a full-time basis. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Moira Kelly as Mandy Hampton :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Star :Ruben Santiago-Hudson as Morris Tolliver Recurring cast :Lisa Edelstein as Laurie :Renée Estevez as Nancy :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Suzy Nakamura as Cathy Guest Starring :Merrin Dungey as Daisy Reese :John Bedford Lloyd as Lloyd Russell :and Tim Matheson as Vice President John Hoynes Co-Starring :Kathryn Joosten as Mrs. Landingham :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper :Gilles Savard as Larouche :William Duffy as Larry :Jana Lee Hamblin as Bobbi :Victor Love as Mike :Andy Umberger as Stevie :Rose Rollins as Suzanne :Robyn Pedretti as Candy :J. August Richards as Bill :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick :Peter James Smith as Ed :Mary Kay Wulf as Janet :Tammy Tavares as Woman :Chuti Tiu as Woman #2 :Steven M. Gagnon as Officer #1 :Eric Fleeks as Officer #2 :Chris Hendrie as a Wes Wright :Paul Doherty as Aide #1 :Neal Moran as Aide #2 :Bradley James as Donnie :Brad Van Grack as PedestrianNOTES *William Duffy is credited as "Bill Duffy" and as playing a Staffer, his character is later identified as Larry. *Chris Hendrie is credited as playing a businessman, his character is later identified as Chief Financial Officer Wes Wright. *Bradley James is credited as playing a Secret Service Agent, his character is later identified as Donnie. Trivia * The title of this episode comes from the Latin expression post hoc, ergo propter hoc, a logic fallacy which President Bartlet references in the episode. * This episode is the first to reveal the intense enmity between John Hoynes and CJ, the source of which is not revealed until the season 5 episode "Full Disclosure". ERRORS *There is a discussion in the oval office between Bartlet and C.J. on Bartlet's sense of humor, during which Bartlet takes off his glasses. But in the next shot, Bartlet has his glasses back on, then in the next shot they are back off for the rest of the scene. *Mandy says she worked with the Bartlet team for two and a half years. Given the timescale clearly established in later episodes, that isn't possible. *The euro is divisible by cents, not pennies. Crew Opening credits #Aaron Sorkin - Creator #W.G. Snuffy Walden - Music #Kristin Harms - Producer #Jeff Reno - Consulting Producer #Ron Osborn - Consulting Producer #Llewellyn Wells - Episodic Producer #Aaron Sorkin - Writer #Thomas Schlamme - Director Closing credits #Aaron Sorkin - Executive Producer #Thomas Schlamme - Executive Producer #John Wells - Executive Producer #Michael Hissrich - Co-producer #Rick Cleveland - Co-producer #Peter Parnell - Executive Story Editor #Paul Redford - Story Editor #Patrick H. Caddell - Consultant #Dee Dee Myers - Consultant #Robert W. Glass, III - Associate Producer #Thomas Del Ruth - Director of Photography #Kenneth Hardy - Production Designer #Bill Johnson - Editor #Robert P. Cohen - Unit Production Manager #Chris Stoia - First Assistant Director #Stacy Fish - Second Assistant Director #Barbara Miller - Executive in Charge of Casting #John Levey - Casting #Kevin Scott - Casting #Stuart Goetz - Music Editor Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 1